


meeting you

by 8_regret



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversations, First Meetings, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Staring, Total Drama World Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_regret/pseuds/8_regret
Summary: Heather stares at the new girl, only to find herself in a conversation she desperately doesn't want to be inTDWRiMO week 1
Relationships: Heather/Sierra (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how to feel about this. I feel like it could b better lol. Also I'm guess I'm back after 1 year lmao. Not with Steven Universe, but with Total Drama. Yikes

Heather sits in economy class, anxiously waiting for the first challenge of the season. Her leg bounces, her eyes scanning through the crowd of equally anxious teenagers, who are all trying—but failing—to hide it. 

Heather's eyes land on the new guy, who is currently flirting with both Bridgette and Lindsay. Their faces are red, and he has a smug smile on his face. Heather rolls her eyes in disgust and continues to scan through the crowd. 

Eventually, her eyes land on the new girl, who is just staring at Cody. Her purple hair combined with her height makes her stand out from the crowd, and Heather can't help but stare.

Eyes eventually meet, and Heather is quick to look away, wanting to pretend that she didn't get caught staring at the new girl. 

It doesn't matter, and Heather soon hears someone sit next to her. She sighs and looks up to see the girl sit next to her, a smile on her face. She giggles when Heather looks.

"What do you want?" Heather says, trying her best to sound intimidating so that the girl can just leave her alone. The girl simply doesn't care, as she somehow smiles even bigger.

"Hi Heather," she says, giggling even more after she says her name. Heather sighs, unsure where this conversation will end up. 

"Can you answer my question?" Heather demands, wanting answers from this girl. The girl sits back against the cold plane wall, "You were the one staring at me though. I was just looking at my Cody-Wody." 

Heather frowns at the way she says "Cody-Wody," saying it with a voice a mother would give to her baby. Heather shakes her head, "Just because I stared at you doesn't mean you have to sit next to me. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" 

The girl laughs, "Oh Heather! You aren't a stranger to me. Not at all."

Heather blinks, unsure if she heard the girl correctly. She shifts around on the bench, wanting this conversation to be over.

"Excuse me? I just met you not even a day ago," Heather starts, wanting the girl to explain herself. The girl giggles even more, and even snorts. 

"I may be a stranger to you, but you aren't a stranger to me. I'm like, Total Drama's biggest fan! I know everything about everyone. Like I know your birthday, how many siblings you have, where you were born, and oh! Remember back when you were on Island and your parents were getting rid of your stuff? I managed to get my hands on some of your things!" 

Once again, Heather finds herself staring at the new girl. Only this time, Heather stares at her in disgust. The finds herself scooting away from her, wanting to get away from his conversation. 

Unfortunately, the girl notices, but she doesn't move closer to Heather, "You already don't like me? Wow! That was like, a major goal of mine when I got picked. It was like, number 3 on my list of things to do when I am on Total Drama."

Heather scoffs, "I don't even hate you. That would imply that I cared." The girl laughs, "I'm pretty sure that you do. The way you just moved back ever so slightly shows that you do care."

Heather doesn't know what to do. She so desperately wants this girl to go away now, but she knows that she has no escape. Still, shw tries.

"Can you please leave me alone? Go back to staring at Cody or something. Go talk to Gwen about her own life. Do something else that doesn't involve me." 

The girl's smile doesn't break, "I think that I'm going to stay here. You are fun to talk to. Cody didn't really appreciate me when I tried to talk to him. At least you're talking back!" 

Heather blinks again, still so unsure about this entire conversation. She turns away from the girl, "I think I know why he doesn't want to talk to you." 

"Jeez, it's my first day. Give me break!" she says, giggling. Heather frowns. This girl truly doesn't care about what other people think about her. Heather wishes she could do the same.

"I'll give you a break when you leave me alone. It's that simple," Heather explains, sitting back against the cold wall of the plane as well, trying her best to relax. The girl doesn't reply, and Heather smiles when she hears her get up from beside her.

"My name is Sierra, by the way. I really do hope that we can become friends. Even if we don't, I'll still talk to you," the girl, Sierra, says. Heather looks up once again to see her walk back towards Cody. 

Heather finds herself staring at Sierra until she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Total Drama Writer's Month Week 1! It was dialogue prompts and I used the following:  
> "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"  
> "I don't even hate you. That would imply that I care."  
> "Jeez, it's my first day. Give me a break!"  
> Please make sure to check out other stories and the tag on Tumblr #TDWRiMo and to join the discord server!


End file.
